A data processing device (e.g., a personal computer, a laptop computer, a notebook, a netbook, an ultrabook, a mobile device such as a mobile phone) may be operating in an environment non-conducive (e.g., low ambient light) to a user thereof. The user may have to manually intervene on the data processing device to control one or more parameter(s) of a computing environment and/or one or more component(s) thereof to account for the non-conduciveness. The aforementioned requirement of manual intervention on part of the user may frustrate the user.